New Relationships
by AliL30373
Summary: A Jori fanfic. This is my first attempt at writing fanfic so please bare with me, write me some reviews, give me suggestions, tips and constructive criticism. Thanks! Rated M for future chapters.
1. We Need To Talk

**Jades POV**

I walk into school and look around; I see the usual people at their lockers, a group of people sat on floor humming tunes and playing guitars… Then I spot the person I was looking for.  
"HEY, VEGA" I shout down the hallway causing her to jump and hit her head on her locker door, I laugh quietly to myself at her clumsiness.

"I hate it when you do that" she says rubbing her head.  
"I know you do" I quote our drama teacher with a smirk. "We need to talk" I tell her and drag her into the infamous janitor's closet.

"That really hurt, Jade" she says still rubbing her head "What do you want this time?"

I take a big breath in and sigh, "I broke up with Beck", I blurt out suddenly. The news obviously took her by surprise because she completely forgot about her head and dropped her hands down to her sides.

"Wha- are you okay?" she sounds genuinely concerned as she always does. She tries to comfort me by touching arm until I edge away.

"Yeah. I'm fine but he's a bit of a mess... I think he saw it coming though so he'll get over it." My voice quietens at the end of telling her that.

"Oh my gosh, Jade… Do you want to come over later and talk about it?"

I realise how vulnerable I look and snap back into my usual Jade mode "Sure, but there better be coffee in it for me"

"Yeah… sure"

"I'll come round around 7 tonight" I order then make my way out of the closet leaving Tori behind looking slightly stunned.


	2. Too Much, Too Soon?

**Tori's POV**

Its 7pm and no sign of Jade. She probably backed out of coming here and talking about her feelings, it did seem rather out of character for her to even volunteer about coming round here. I head upstairs and switch my contacts for glasses when I hear a knock on the door. I run downstairs and open to door to see Jade stood on the other side. "Hey" I say with a small smile "come in" I gesture towards the couch.

"Coffee" she demands, I oblige and head into the kitchen. "Black, 2 sugars" she tells me as I start to make 2 mugs. I finish making our drinks and walk over to her, handing her one of the mugs. "Where are your parents and Trina?" she asks curiously.

"In Canada, Trina had some audition so they went with her" I answer. "So… Want to tell me why you broke up?" I ask trying not to sound too nosey.

"I… I started to have feelings for someone else… and Beck was picking up on it. It wasn't fair to keep stringing him along" she admits slowly.

Well that was unexpected, her and Beck always seemed so happy and in love, I wouldn't have suspected anything. "Do you want to tell me who? I mean I'd totally understand if you didn't want to" That last part came out a bit quick.

**Jade's POV**

I panicked, I couldn't think of anything else but to… I leaned forward, grabbing Tori by the back of her neck and pulling her forward as I do. I place my lips on hers. It was just how I'd imagined it for months, her lips still tasted like coffee, perfect. It only lasted a few seconds then I pulled away to see her sat in shock.  
"Tori…"

"I…" – she managed

I felt like such an idiot, why did I do that so suddenly? "Tori, I.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have just..." I was cut off by Tori's lips on mine. I got lost in it, my fingers found their way to her hair. She was inching closer to me, putting her coffee on the table as she moved. I feel her hands on my skin and her tongue running along my bottom lip asking for permission to enter.

I open my mouth in response and let her take charge. I admit that I quite liked Tori being so dominant over me. I suddenly realise how we're sat, her now straddling my lap, my hands begin to wonder down to her tan thighs.

Tori suddenly jumps back onto the couch, with her knees up to her chest.

"Jade... I, I c-can't" she mutters.

I sit in shock for a moment before composing myself. ''Tori, it's ok, we don't have to do anything right now... I just... I guess I got carried away a bit... you want to talk about it?''

She nods and unravels her legs so she's sitting straight. "I can't do this to Beck, Jade"

''Becks known for a while how I've felt about you, Tori. He's a bit of a mess now but he's fine with it. I understand if you don't want to do anything..." I look down disappointed "maybe... if you spoke to him? ''

"But he's still my friend, and I couldn't just-" she looks down.

''Listen Tori'' I lean forward and lift her head up lightly by her chin ''I know he's your friend, but I really like you and I don't want to blow this before its even started... please just talk to him?'' She looks up and into my eyes.

"I guess I could talk to him" her lip forming a half smile

"That's all I ask for" I smile "Thank you Tori".


	3. Talking with Beck

Becks POV

I was stood by my locker when I turned round to see Tori running towards me. She doesn't look as happy as usual, she looks nervous… I guess I knew this would happen. I just didn't expect it so soon.

"Hey, Tori. What's up?" I ask trying to sound oblivious to what she's about to say.

"H-Hey… Can we talk? It's important" she asks scratching the back of her neck.

"Yeah… of course. Are you okay?"

"Of course I am... " she says speaking in a fast nervous voice "why wouldn't I be.. ah-ha... ha" a nervous laugh escapes from her lips as she uncomfortably shift her weight from her left foot to the right.

I pull her round the corner where it's quieter. "Woah Tori…breath, now tell me calmly what's wrong" She takes a deep breathe in and closes her eyes.

"Beck…" she says looking nervously into my eyes "I… I think … I think really, really like Jade" she pauses for a moment "If you don't like it I promise I'll back away".

I let out a sigh, I knew this would happen. I found out that Jade liked Tori ages ago, I was just waiting for her to realise it. I look back at Tori, she looks terrified. ''I know.'' I pause and notice her confused look ''I mean I thought there was something there, between you two... it was just a matter of time before you both realised it for yourselves''. I smile made its way across her face before tackling me with a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much Beck…" She's almost crying.

"''woah, woah Tori calm down'' I will miss Jade but I think I lost her as my girlfriend long before we broke up. ''I'm just glad she's happy. You take care of her, she's not as tough as she makes out''

She removes herself from round my neck and nods. "Thank you for understanding".

I smile back and we head for Sikowitz' classroom.

**Jades POV**

I walked into class a good 10 minutes late, with a cup of coffee in my hand. I had overslept and refused to miss my morning coffee. I realise Sikowitz hadn't even started teaching but was telling everyone about some strange smell coming from a wall in his house. I see Vega sat with an empty chair next to her so I instantly sit there. She leans towards me slightly and whispers "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah fine. My alarm didn't go off and my mom didn't bother to check on me… did you have a chance to speak to Beck?"

She responds with a nod. I'm usually good at figuring out what people are thinking but Tori is showing no clear signs of what she could be thinking. "And… did it go well?" I decide I won't get anyway by guessing.

A smile appears on her face "Yeah, it did… Can we talk about after class, I don't want to get in trouble". I look to the front and realise Sikowitz is giving us his 'be quiet' glare.

"Yeah sure" I turn my attention back to class, smiling.

The bell went and everyone left, Sikowitz asked me to stay behind so he could give me a lecture on being late to class. I simply nod and agree to everything because I can see Vega stood by the door waiting for me. I finally escape and walk to the door.

"So?"

I'm suddenly being pulled gently by my wrist and into the janitor's closet. The door slams shut and Vega has the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face. "He said he was okay with it" before I have a chance to respond her lips are on mine. I smile into the kiss and pull away "and you're okay with it too?''. She smiles back at me and whispers "correct" before leaning in again.


	4. Getting ready

**Tori's POV**

We were in the janitor's closet for a good 10 minutes, just exploring each other's mouths, Jade was so warm and soft, nothing like her apparent personality. As the bell rang signalling that next class was about to start we had to leave.

We decided it was best not to tell the others about us yet, Beck knew of course but Jade said she'd speak to him about staying quiet. But we figure it best to keep it between us for a while, don't want anyone butting in and ruining anything.

I didn't have any other classes with Jade today, the only time I'd see her would be lunch. She put on her act of being mean to me but was texting me the whole time.

Jade: Hey, you busy later?

I couldn't help but smile at my phone. 'Nope' I text back.  
Jade: Good, I'm taking you out. Dress nice and I'll pick you up at 5 xx

I tried to ignore her and hide my smile so no one asked any questions, but I could feel her eyes on me. I couldn't help but look up to see her looking right at me, I smiled and quickly looked back at my phone. Thankfully no one noticed us acting strange; Cat was too busy telling them the latest story about what her brothers been up to, so everyone was engaged in listening to her.

After lunch I had a few more classes, then headed home to get ready for my date.

**Jade's POV**

I get home and look at the clock; half 3, good, I have an hour before I had to leave to pick up Tori. I couldn't believe it, I was about to go on my first official date with Tori Vega.

By the time I'd showered and done by hair it was 4:15. I open my wardrobe and stare my clothes deciding what to wear. I decided on a wearing my favourite knee length, dark green dress, the colour matched my green streaks currently in my hair.

I left to pick Tori up at 4:45, I could feel my heart beating, I was so nervous. I'm not sure why Tori made me feel this way but I sure liked it.

I pulled up outside her house, got out the car and headed to front door. She answered the door, my gosh she looked stunning. She stood in front of me, both of us speechless. She was wearing a floor length, red dress that fitted her hips perfectly. I realised neither of us had spoken yet so I broke the silence "you look beautiful". She blushed, smiled and bit her lip "thanks, so do you" she replied.

"Come on, tables booked for half 5, we should get going" I took her hand gently and walked her to my car, opened the door for her. I was determined for tonight to be perfect. I got in the car and turned to see her smiling back at me "so, where are we eating?" I smiled, "it's a surprise". I put the radio on and we sat in silence the whole ride, it wasn't an awkward silence, it was nice.


	5. The Date

**Tori's POV**

We pull up outside the big fancy restaurant that we all went to a while back, when everyone thought we were a ping-pong team.

"Jade… this place is really expensive" I didn't want her spending this much money on me!

"It's fine, only the best for you" such a cheesy line, especially coming from Jade.

She came round to my side of the car and opened the door for me, I'd never have imagined Jade West to be like this towards anyone! We walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "we have a table booked for half 5, it should be under 'West'' Jade told the waitress as we entered.

"Of course, your table is ready" She guided us to the table, Jade continued being as polite as ever by pushing my chair in for me before sitting down herself.

Sitting opposite her I got the chance to look directly at her, she is so beautiful. She was wearing her green streaks in her hair that perfectly matched the colour of her dress and also the colour of her eyes. She wore red lipstick that made her lips stand out against her pale skin.

I realise I haven't spoken since we sat down; "What made you pick this place to take me?" I ask.

"Remember that time we came here with everyone? And you had to borrow my dress to sing? Well… I remember thinking about how beautiful you looked and how perfect your voice is. I thought coming here for our first official date would suit'' She looked into my eyes and smiled as she gave her reasons. I smile back at her "Jade, that was ages ago! … How long have you liked me ?"

"Well… I guess when I first met you I felt intimidated by you… something I'd never felt before. That's why I acted so mean towards you I guess… sorry" she was looking down and getting quiet near the end of the sentence.

"Jade West was intimidated by sweet Sally Peaches" I say back in the voice she uses to mock me in.

"See you do talk like that" she chuckles looking back at me. "Well, can you blame me? I walk into class to find this insanely attractive new girl rubbing my boyfriend's chest!"

"I-I guess I've liked you for quite a while too… and then when Sikowitz made us go on that date to Nozu I was so happy" I say remembering how ecstatic I was to be on a date with Jade West, even if it was only for a school play.

When the waitress came over we ordered our food. We were in silence again, not awkward silence, but nice like the car ride here.

Jade broke the silence "Anyway, Vega. I've known you for years now but don't actually know much about you apart from you have a good singing voice, your blood type is O- and you're allergic to bush daisies..'' I knew she went through my medical records. "What's your favourite colour?''.

"Blue… what's yours?" stupid question. It was obviously black.

"Black" I was correct "But green is a close second…" judging by her clothing and hair I could have guessed that. "Your turn".

"hmm… apart from scissors and coffee... What do you like?"

"Bunnies. And I don't care who knows it, I mean have you seen the little sniff-movement thing they do with their noses! ... I love bunnies." Wow, I never thought Jade was the type of person to go all mushy over small furry animals.

"Bunnies are adorable'' .

**Jades POV**

We spent our entire date asking questions back and forth, I really learnt a lot about Vega that I never knew, and she knew a lot about me that most people didn't… including Beck, is that weird? The only other person I've been on dates with was Beck, we started dating when I was 14 so there was never anyone else I 'dated'.

We finished our meal at 8pm, and I still had something else planned.

"Jade, this really has been the best first date I've been on, I'm so glad it was with you" she blushed.

"Yeah, same here… you want to come over to mine and watch a movie or something?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. Just let me text my mom and let her know I'll be a bit later'' She said pulling her phone out her bag.

* * *

We drove back to my house, it was empty, nothing new.

"I'm going to go get changed into something a bit more comfy. You want to borrow something?" I said heading towards the stairs.

"yes please" she looked nervous. "What movie shall we watch?''

"you can pick one from my collection upstairs, don't worry they're not all gory horror movies".

We headed upstairs and I went into my wardrobe and threw some clothes at Vega. She'd picked out a movie while I was getting changed, 'black swan', not a bad choice. I headed downstairs to set the movie up while she was still getting changed. I put the movie in the player then headed to the kitchen to make two mugs of coffee and some popcorn. Black with 2 sugars for me, and latte with cream for Tori. I make it back to the couch with the coffees to find Tori already sat down with the movie on pause.

"Made you a coffee, just how you said you like it'' I say passing her the mug.

"Thanks, I've got the movie past all the adverts"

"Great, hold on one minute" I say heading into the other room, I grab a blanket, and the popcorn from the kitchen and head back to Tori. I flick a switch and the main light goes out, and the lamp comes on. Much better. I sit down next to her, pull the blanket over the two of us and hit play.

30 minutes into the movie and I'm now watching it alone, with a very sleepy Tori leaning on my shoulder. "Hey, Vega. If you're going to fall asleep you better text your mom and let her know first, she'll be worrying about you" she grabs her phone and quickly texts her mom. She puts the phone on the table and lies back down in my arms, her head resting on my chest.

"I've had a great time tonight, Jade. Thank you"

"Me too" Before I know it she's fast asleep still resting her head on my chest. I lean forward and kiss her forehead before switching the movie off and falling asleep myself, her still in my arms. Perfect.

* * *

**Finally managed a longer chapter! **

**Thank you for the follows and reviews, please keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Next update will take a bit longer as I have exams this week and I'm away next weekend. **

**Thank you again!**


	6. The Next Morning

**Okay, didn't take as long as I first expected, I did this instead of revision... **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I woke up Saturday morning to the sight of Jade West next to me. She was still asleep, and looked just as perfect as the night before.

I must have fallen asleep really early, not that I was surprised! I was up all Thursday night worrying about my talk with Beck the next day.

I decide not to move in case I woke the sleeping beauty next to me so instead I lay there with her still lying on my arm.

Last night was so perfect, I'd never had a first date which went so well; and out of all people it was with Jade West, which was so unexpected but it felt right.

I felt her move and when I looked down at her she was awake and looking right at me, still looking sleepy, but she was smiling too.

"Morning" I say smiling back.

"You know, I could really get used to this" she replied playfully with her signature smirk making its way across her lips.

"If you let my arm free I'll go make you a coffee" without hesitation she shifted her body to release my arm from under her.

"Thank youuuu" she sang back. I'd never seen Jade this cheery, I think I'm really falling for this side of her.

"You're in a really good mood today, dream about anything nice?" I ask her as I head into the kitchen.

"Yeah… and I woke up to find it was true" cheesy Jade's still here I see.

"I guess we must have been having the same dream then…" I smile, picking up the coffees I walk back over to the couch and hand her a mug. I watch her take a deep breath in, inhaling in the scent of the coffee before taking a large sip.

She catches me smiling at her and leans forward.

She pauses just before our lips touch, such a tease, I'd get her back for that. I close the space between us, making our lips meet. It started off slow, and soft, I ran my tongue along Jade's bottom lip asking for entry, and she soon obliged, parting her lips slightly; letting me explore her mouth. It felt even better than I remembered, her mouth had a strong coffee taste which I had always associated with her. I lean back slightly placing my mug on the table and let my hands wonder free, first cupping her face then working their way into her hair. Next thing I know I'm sat straddling her lap. She uses her free hand to hold my back while she leans forward putting her mug on the table next to mine.

My lips leave hers and start exploring, first along her jaw, then onto her neck. She lets out a slight moan when I begin to suck lightly on her neck, leaving a mark that stands out in contrast to her pale skin.

My hands work their way down her sides and tug on the hem of her shirt, she lifts her arms above her head letting me lift her shirt off her body. Having just woken up she was already braless and was now sat under me completely bare-chested. I couldn't help but take a passing glace.

"Like what you see, Vega?" she mocked, apparently I was taking more than just a glance. Rather than answering verbally I simply smiled before kissing her collarbone, slowly working my way down.

**Jade's POV**

I let out a moan as Vega worked her way down my body. I could feel her lips forming a smile at the sound that just came out my mouth. She had her mouth on one side of my chest and her hand working on the other side. She bit down lightly on my nipple.

"Fuck, Tori" slipped out my mouth only making her continue, harder, making me moan more.

I pulled her lips back up to mine, tugged on the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head.

"J-Jade, your parents won't walk in, will they?"

"They're out on a business trip, they'll be gone all weekend" I smirk looking into her eyes.

"Perfect" she smiles back before attaching her lips back onto mine.

It could have been minutes or hours that we continued like this, Vega sat on top of me, exploring each other's mouths and necks. We both had a few marks along our neck now.

I felt her hands working their way down to my hips, pulling off my pyjama bottoms leaving me sat in nothing but a pair of black, lace underwear.

She starts kissing from my lips, down my stomach before stopping at the top of my underwear and kissing my hip.

I was getting impatient. "Tori"

"I want you to beg me" she said kissing my stomach.

"I'm not going to beg you" I say, holding back my moans of frustration.

"Well then I'm not going to do it"

Who knew Tori would be so dominant? I always thought it'd be me. I let out a sigh. "Tori, please" I beg.

"Please what, Jadelyn"

"Please fuck me, Tori." I heard a snipping of scissors and when I looked Vega had cut my underwear off with a pair of my own scissors! "What the hell, Vega?"

"Well you will leave a pair down the side of the cushions..." And with that Vega had her head between my legs and her fingers along the top of my thighs. I was already wet and she took advantage of that by thrusting 2 fingers inside me. "Fuuuck, Tori" I moaned as she licked my clit. How the hell was she so good at this? Had she done this before? or did it just come naturally to her? I felt a sudden warmth and my legs started trembling, a loud moan escaped my lips. My whole body tensed and my back arched in response.

After what could have been a few seconds, or a few minutes my body relaxed, leaving me breathless. I opened my eyes to see Vega back on top of me, her face next to mine.

"How was that for you, Jadelyn?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"That y-you were just-"I struggled to get my words out. "Perfect".

She smirked at me, gave me a quick peck, lightly biting my lip as she did. She leaned forward and picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Coffees gone cold" she stated.

"Well, you must be special. I'd never waste a cup of coffee on just anyone."

* * *

**Well that's my first attempt at writing smut. Let me know what you thought, along with any suggestions and tips. **

**Thanks!**

**- Ali**


	7. Nozu

**I know it's been so long but I've been really busy with exams and a lot of other stuff going on. I also apologise for it being so short but I'm really struggling with writing as I've never done anything like this before. But I managed to get this out so... Sorry again but thanks for reading.**

* * *

Tori's POV

*about an hour later*

My phone buzzed.

Cat: Hey Tori! We're all going for lunch at Nozu! Want to come too? :D xxx

That girl is always so happy.

"Jade, Cats just invited me to Nozu so I assume you'll have a text too."

"Yeah it's just come though"

"So… Do you think we should tell them? I mean they'll all be there so it's the perfect opportunity…" I was 100% certain I wanted everyone to know that Jade West was mine. "I mean, if you're ready I mean"

"Well, Vega. After how perfect last night went… and this morning's wonderful turn of events… I see no problem in letting them all know" She says walking over to me and placing a light kiss on my lips.

"Great, I'll let Cat know we'll be there. Then I really need to go home and get some clothes"

"Damn, do you really have to wear clothes?" she winked.

"Yes, I do."

"Urgh, fine. I'll pick you up at half 12 and we'll walk in together"

"Deal" I say giving her a quick kiss before leaving.

**Jade's POV**

After Tori left my house suddenly felt a lot emptier than usual. She left literally 30 seconds ago and I already missed her. I tidy up a bit, taking the blankets from last night upstairs and washing the dishes.

I glance at the clock, 11am.

Once I've showered I curl my hair and do my makeup. I decide on wearing my black skinny jeans, dark green tank top and my leather jacket. Grabbing my bag and slipping on my boots I get in the car and head to Vegas house.

We arrive at Nozu at around 12:45 after a short car ride of Vega singing along to every song that came on the radio.

"You sure you want them to know?" I ask.

"100%" she smiles and grabs my hand.

We walk into Nozu and see everyone sat at a table reading the menu. I feel nervous, and I never feel nervous. Beck already knew about me and Vega so I didn't have to worry about what he'd think, so that made me slightly less nervous, but still… I squeeze Vegas hand.

"It'll be fine" she says reassuringly.

Deep breath, Jade. Okay.

"Hey guys" Vega says, and they all look up. I see their eyes leading towards mine and Vegas hands, and Beck simply smiling.

A whole jumble of words come out of our friends mouths

"YAY-EY! I'm so happy!" from Cat, "Well it's about time" from Andre and "Well, I'm certainly happy about this" from Rex as Robbie covers his mouth.

"About time? Do you mean you knew-" I get out before I'm interrupted by Andre.

"Well, I… being Tori's best friend and all… I knew about Tori's crush she had for ages. And well, it was also sort of obvious you liked her too" he says. And I just smile at Vega, who's still gripping hold of my hand.

I sit down between Tori and Beck. Beck leans over and whispers quietly "I'm happy for you". I was now 100% reassured about everything.

* * *

**Told you it wasn't very long. Please keep sending your reviews, and suggestions, constructive criticism, ect. They really help me, and as you can see I clearly need it. Sorry again, and thanks again. I guess ? **


	8. Lunch date

**Tori's POV**

It had been 2 weeks since the gang had found out about Jade and I, and so far it had been going perfectly. Cat was overexcited for a while but she seems to be calming down now, as much as she can anyway. Andre, being my best friend already knew about my crush for ages before so he was really happy for me. Beck was 100% cool with it, he's been on a couple dates with this girl he'd met, they seemed quite happy. Robbie doesn't really say much, he seems happy for us though. And Rex; well he hadn't stopped making comments or telling me random sex facts.

"Hey, Tori" I heard Rex say as I stood at my locker, I wonder what wonderful fact he has for me today. "Did you know that after mating the female praying mantis eats the male?" How lovely…

"Not the pleasant sort of 'eating' I bet, right, Vega?" Jade shouted as she walked up to us, causing me to blush. "Jade." I hissed, and she simply laughed, kissing my cheek.

"We still good for later?" she asked

"What's later?" Andre asked

"Jade is taking me on a lunch date to Nozu" I smile

"Yeah, so you don't get the pleasure of my company for lunch today, sorry guys, but I'm all Vega's today" she said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, cos you're great company" muttered Rex.

I see Jade reaching to Rex. "Jade, leave it. Let's go to class" I quickly say, grabbing her arms back.

"Fine. I'll have his little puppet head next time though."

**Jade's POV**

Sikowitz lesson was nothing special. A few silly acting exercises, and a long tale of what Sikowitz found under his bed. But it was lunchtime now and I had my date with Tori.

She was busy talking to Sikowitz so I waited quietly at the back of the classroom. Once Sikowitz stopped talking I walked up behind her, placed my hands round her waist and gave her a playful kiss on her neck. "You ready?"

"Yep" she said turning round and kissing me on the lips. "Let's go".

First class after lunch was cancelled, so as we had an extra hour we decided to take a stroll down to Nozu rather than drive. It was nice, oddly peaceful for lunch hour in LA.

We arrive at Nozu and take a seat at the sushi bar. "This is where we sat on our first non-official date" Tori said nudging me.

"Yeah, hopefully this time we won't be interrupted this time" I laugh.

"I keep thinking, of when I said you were pretty, there's a much better word I could have said. I only wish I used it then…" she blushed.

"So use it now"

"You're beautiful"

"So are you…from certain angles" I winked.

She pushed me lightly "Funny".

"One of my many amazing qualities" I say raising an eyebrow.

After we finish eating and I pay for our food we hear a familiar voice coming from behind us.

"HEY! If it isn't our 2 favourite song birds!"

I let out a sigh. "Why? Just why?"

"Listen guys, we're kind of on a date here-" Tori started.

"Did you not get the hint last time?" I snap at them "Come on, Tori. We're leaving." I say and we begin to leave

"No songy-song-action this time?" Chad asked

"No." I snap, rushing me and Tori out the door.

I can't believe they interrupted us again, after me mentioning it before.

"We still have half an hour left before we have to be back at school, let's walk the long way" I suggest.

"Good, because I want to talk to you" she said.

My heart skipped a beat. Had I done something wrong? She can't be breaking up with me, we'd only been dating a couple weeks, we weren't even officially 'girlfriends' yet.

"Jade, we've been dating for 2 weeks now, I've known you for a lot longer than that and I wanted to ask you if… " she looked into my eyes. "If you'd like to be my girlfriend…officially I mean".

I couldn't help myself, I was so happy, I really panicked for a moment before she said that. I grabbed her waist and pulled her close, crashing my lips onto hers in a passionate kiss. "I'd be honoured" I say when we break for air.

"and… I'd like to invite you to dinner with my family. They've met you as a friend but I'd like to let them know you're my girlfriend" Just hearing her call me that made me feel butterflies in my stomach.

"That sounds do-able" I smirk. "and I can't wait to see Trina's face" I laugh.

"You have to be nice, and not threatening her with your scissors" she warned.

"You ruin all my fun" I joke, before pulling her into another kiss.

"How's tomorrow, around 6?"

"Sounds perfect." I say as we head back towards school, hand in hand.

* * *

**The comment about the praying mantis is there because when I asked my friend what I should put in this chapter she said that. That's the best way I could think of fitting it in.**


	9. Dinner Date

**I managed to get a longer chapter and it didn't take too long to write. Rather impressed with myself. Especially considering I managed to write 2 essays for college as well! **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I got home from school to see my mom on the coach watching tv and my dad cooking something in the kitchen. I figure Trina is upstairs as she managed to stay off school today saying she was 'ill'. I decide to tell mom and dad about the dinner with Jade now, they can tell Trina later, there's more chance of her listening to them.

"Hey, mom, dad"

"Hey, sweetie, how was school today?"

"Fine thanks, listen… So you know I've been dating someone for a couple weeks now, but you don't know who"

"And we respect your privacy, just as long as they're treating you well"

"Yeah, well I've decided I want to introduce you, at dinner tomorrow"

"That's wonderful, Tori" my mom said jumping up and pulling me into a tight hug "So I guess it's going well then?"

"Perfectly" I smile

"So come on, do we get to learn their name before we meet them?" she urged

"Yeah… sure. You've actually met before, it's Jade" I say nervously

I wait for their response, this could go one of two very different ways. Before I could find out I hear Trina's voice shouting from the top of the stairs.

"You're dating Jade? Jade West? The ice queen of Hollywood Arts? Tori, have you completely lost your mind? She hates you!"

"TRINA! Go back upstairs, we'll talk to you later" shouted dad, and Trina quickly ran back upstairs.

"She doesn't hate me…" I mumble, looking back at mom.

"I'm sure she doesn't, we'll talk to Trina and tell her to be nice. As for Jade, she's a little… eccentric, but she seemed lovely all the same. I look forward to meeting her properly." Mom smiled pulling me yet again into a hug.

"I'll cook us all something. I'm very happy for you, Tori" my dad said joining us in a hug. "You go upstairs and send Trina down. We'll tell her she has to be here and be nice"

I go to my room and decide to shower, by the time I'd finished and got into some PJs I hear Trina knocking on my door.

"Tori…"

"What do you want?"

"Mom and dad say I have to apologise for my comments earlier" she said stepping into my room and closing the door behind her.

"She doesn't hate me, and I really like her, Trina" I say as she walks over and sits next to me on the bed.

"I know. I just don't want to see you get hurt. No matter how old you are you'll always be my baby sister." She smiles, putting her arm around me.

People can think what they want of Trina, sure she's loud and doesn't think before she speaks sometimes. But she's always there for me. "Because I swear, if she ever hurts you, or makes you feel like you're not worthy, I will show her where she can stick those scissors of hers."

"Thanks, Trina. But I've warned her and I'm warning you. You have to be nice to each other tomorrow"

"I will if she will."

"Good. Now let me get on with my homework! I have 2 essays due in for tomorrow"

"Nasty. Have fun with your essays" she sings as she leaves my room.

I take out my phone to text Jade.

Tori: Hey, I've told my mom and dad about dinner tomorrow. Trina heard me telling them I'm dating you and went a little mental over it, but she seems fine now xx

Jade: And I missed it? Did you at least get a picture of her face? ;)

Tori: Sadly no, but I don't think you'd have wanted to see it. It wasn't pretty xx

Jade: Damn.

Tori: I'll see you in school tomorrow, I'm turning my phone off so I don't get distracted while I do my homework. It'll probably be late by the time I finish. Goodnight, Jade xx

Jade: Yeah, I should probably get those essays written too… Goodnight, Vega xx

Tori: Can't you call me Tori now? xx

Jade: Nope. Sorry, Vega ;) xx

***The next night, around 4pm***

**Jade's POV**

I'm so nervous. Yes me, Jade West, nervous. And yet again that is all down to a beautiful girl named Tori Vega. I've never been well at making a good impression, meeting Beck's parents was fine. We were both only 14 for starters so his parents just saw the whole thing as 'cute'. But this is different, Vega and I are both 17, a lot more mature and 'adult' about relationships.

I shower, and dry and curl my hair and do my makeup before opening my wardrobe to find something suitable to wear. Scanning my wardrobe I see a lot of short skirts, low cut tops and even a black corset, none of them would really make a good first impression. I settle for some black skinny jeans and a nice, dressy top that's not too low cut. My favourite pair of combat boots and finish with a long necklace with a silver 'J' on it. A couple sprays of perfume and I'm ready. I can feel those butterflies again.

I take out my phone to check the time and text Vega. 5:30pm. Perfect timing.

Jade: Hey, I'm just about ready to leave

Tori: Great, everything seems to be running fine here… You aren't bringing your scissors are you? Xx

Jade: You going to do a strip search or something ;)?

Tori: JADE! Please don't make any inappropriate jokes like that when you get here xx

Jade: Who me? Why, I would never do a thing like that ;) See you in a bit, I'm leaving now.

And with that I throw my phone into my bag and head for the car.

I arrive at the Vega household at 5:50pm. Those butterflies are still there. I ring the doorbell and wait patiently. Suddenly the door opens and I see Vega standing at the other side smiling "Hey" she says as I step into the house. I can smell the food cooking already.  
"Hey" I say before giving her a quick kiss, I couldn't help myself. "Hello, Mr and Mrs Vega" I say politely with a smile.

"Hi, Jade. Please call me Holly" she replied

"And I'm David. Nice to see you, Jade" shouted Mr Vega from the kitchen.

"Jade." Said Trina, sharply.

"Trina." I respond quickly.

"Trina, Jade please be nice to each other." Warned Tori.

"Fine" Trina and I responded simultaneously.

"Perfect Timing, Jade. Dinner is just about ready. Please, take a seat and I'll serve it up" Said Mr Vega.

I take my seat at the table next to Tori, Trina sat opposite me giving me the worst glare ever. It took everything I had not to make a snide comment, I was determined for tonight to go smoothly.

Mr Vega served up out dinner and took a seat next to Trina.

"So, Jade. What are your intentions with my daughter?" asked Mr Vega staring right at me.

"I- I…" I start

"Relax, Jade. I'm only messing with you" he said laughing.

"David. That wasn't nice" hissed Mrs Vega. "So, tell us about yourself. What are you hoping to get into in the future?" she asked looking back at me.

"Into your pants, hey Vega" I whispered to Tori next to me who instantly went red.

"What was that?" asked Trina

"NOTHING!" shouted Tori before I could respond.

"Well, as much as I love singing; I'd love to get into acting and script writing" I tell them.

"Wow, what sort of genre do you like?" Mr Vega adds

"I really like horror, and thriller" I respond instantly.

"Shocking" I heard Trina mutter, sarcastically.

I slowly start to feel more relaxed as the meal goes on, answering questions about myself and trying my absolute best not to say anything wrong. I could have threatened Trina a couple times, but I tried my hardest to keep any comments from coming out my mouth.

Tori's family were so much different from my own, my mom was there but we don't really have a close mother-daughter relationship. And my dad, well he's hardly even around. I try to avoid him.

I look the clock on the wall. 9:00pm. Wow, where did all that time go? We'd been sat talking for a long time now, Trina had excused herself a while back and disappeared up to her room.

"Would you look at the time? We'll go wash up and leave you two to talk" Mrs Vega said as her and Mr Vega picked up a few dishes and headed to the kitchen.

"I think that went well" I tell Tori

"Well? It went brilliantly" she said leaning over and giving me a quick kiss. "I-I'd love you meet your parents sometime" she said with a hopeful smile.

"Well, my mom should be fine but my dad he-" I sigh "I don't think he'd be too happy about me dating a girl…"

"You mean he's homophobic?" Tori asks quietly.

"It's not a phobia; he's just an ass… But yes, if you want to give it a name" I reply looking down.

"Well when you're ready; I'll be here for you no matter what okay?" she says lifting my chin up.

"Okay." I respond before leaning in for another quick kiss.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and let me know how this chapter went! x**


End file.
